bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Isshin Kurosaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 10 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 37 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 186 cm | waga = 80 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura | poprzednia przynależność = Soul Society | zawód = Doktor (chirurg) | bazy operacyjne = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Masaki Kurosaki (żona, martwa) Ichigo Kurosaki (syn) Yuzu Kurosaki (córka) Karin Kurosaki (córka) | edukacja = ? | shikai = Engetsu | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Toshiyuki Morikawa | angielski głos = Patrick Seitz | hiszpański głos = Juan Carlos Gustems (Hiszpania) Roberto Mendiola (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} jest ojcem Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu oraz głową rodziny Kurosaki. Prowadzi swoją prywatną klinikę. Jest uzdolnionym lekarzem, potrafiącym przeprowadzić większość medycznych zabiegów, z wyjątkiem poważnych operacji. Wygląd Isshin Kurosaki jest wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach oraz lekkim zaroście. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Na co dzień jego ubiór jest dość swobodny, często bardzo barwny. T-shirty, które zakłada, często mają jakieś śmieszne napisy, np. gdy Ichigo szedł do Soul Society, miał koszulkę z napisem "Nieśmiertelny". Gdy pracuje w klinice, zakłada t-shirty i spodnie, które są białe oraz lekarski fartuch. Jako Shinigami, jego ubiór to standardowe Shihakushō oraz obszarpane kapitańskie haori, obecnie przypominające szarfę, przewieszone przez lewe ramię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 2 Charakter Na początku serii Isshin jest przedstawiony jako skrajnie energiczny, kochający walki i odrobinkę głupawy ojciec. Troszczy się o swoje dzieci, jednak daje Ichigo dużo swobody jako najstarszemu i chłopakowi. Isshin jest wielkim fanem telewizyjnych show Dona Kanonjiego. Staje się poważny przy grobie żony (tam też jedynie pali papierosy). Historia Niewiele wiemy o jego historii, oprócz tego że był kiedyś bardzo silnym Shinigami, jednak nie wiadomo do którego oddziału należał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 15-19 Miał rangę kapitańską. Ok. 20 lat temu wyparł się mocy Shinigami,Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 6 tracąc większość zdolności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strona 10 Poślubił Masaki Kurosaki i ma z nią troje dzieci: Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu. Masaki została zabita przez Hollowa Grand Fishera. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Isshin narzeka na swoje dzieci do obrazu Masaki Kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu spóźniony, zostaje zaatakowany przez Isshina, który mówi synowi, że obiad jest o siódmej wieczorem i niezależnie od powodu ukarze każdego, kto zakłóca domowy porządek. Rozpoczyna się kłótnia dotycząca widzianych przez Ichigo duchów. Karin rozprasza brata przedstawiając mu projekt wykorzystania jego zdolności do zarobienia pieniędzy. Sytuację wykorzystuje Isshin przygwożdżając syna do podłogi. Ichigo zrzuca ojca i odchodzi do swojego pokoju. Karin obwinia za całą sytuację Isshina, tymczasem Yuzu tłumaczy mu, że Ichigo przeżywa ostatnio trudne chwile spowodowane nadmierną aktywnością duchów. Isshin jest zaskoczony faktem, że jego syn zwierza się młodszej siostrze, natomiast jemu nie wspomina o swoich problemach nawet słowem. Karin z rozbrajającą szczerością stwierdza, że nawet ona nie rozmawiałaby o swoich problemach z facetem, który skończył 40 lat, a jego zdolności komunikacyjne są na poziomie dziecka. Isshin odwraca się do wielkiego plakatu przedstawiającego Masaki skarżąc się na oziębłość córek, prawdopodobnie spowodowaną dojrzewaniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 9-12 Gdy Ichigo atakuje Rukię Kuchiki przebywającą w jego pokoju, Isshin wykorzystuje swój specjalny atak kolanami (Podwójne Kolano Latającego Isshina) uderzając syna w plecy i nakazując mu, żeby przestał hałasować. Ichigo odpowiada na atak, jednocześnie tłumacząc ojcu, że nie może być cicho, kiedy w jego pokoju jest włamywacz. Isshin chwali kontratak syna i dopytuje się o jakim rabusiu Ichigo mówi. W czasie gdy Rukia tłumaczy chłopakowi, że zwyczajni ludzie nie widzą Shinigami, Isshin wychodzi z pokoju, wraca do córek, żaląc się, że Ichigo mocno go uderzył. Yuzu stara się pocieszyć ojca, natomiast Karin wypomina mu, że dostał to, na co zasłużył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 14-16 Gdy Klinika Kurosaki zostaje zaatakowana przez Fishbone'a D, ranna Karin mówi Ichigo, że nagle krew zaczęła tryskać z pleców ojca, po czym upadł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 25 Ichigo pędzi na dół i widzi zakrwawionego Isshina leżącego na podłodze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 29 Następnego ranka ojciec atakuje śpiącego syna. Kurosaki nie daje się zaskoczyć i przygwożdża ojca do podłogi. Isshin chwali go i stwierdza, że niczego więcej nie może go nauczyć. Ichigo pyta się co z jego ranami, Isshin zdziwiony pyta kiedy został ranny. Na zewnątrz kliniki Isshin stwierdza, że to cud, że mimo obecności wszystkich domowników, nikt nie doznał obrażeń, gdy w dom uderzyła ciężarówka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strony 2-4 thumb|right|190px|Isshin bada obrażenia Sado After a major car accident, Isshin argues over the phone with a hospital employee who is refusing to transfer the overload of patients. He says that the employee should tell his boss that Kurosaki needs a favor and then beds will open right up, and then slams the phone down, calling the employee a low-level fool. When Ichigo asks if there is anything he can do to help, Isshin tells him to stay in a corner so that he would not be in the way. When Yuzu helps bring Yasutora Sado in to the clinic, Isshin tells Ichigo to carry him. While examining Sado's Hollow inflicted wound, Isshin notes that it looks like a burn and is bleeding all over. He tells Sado that he will have to remain in the clinic. When Sado refuses, he tells him not to be stupid, as he cannot be fine after losing so much blood. Sado then collapses, prompting Isshin to tell Yuzu to prepare a bed for him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 17-21 The following morning, Isshin rushes into the kitchen to report that Sado has disappeared.Bleach manga; Rozdział 8, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Isshin zwołuje zebranie rodzinne The night before the anniversary of Masaki's death, the Kurosaki's hold a family meeting. Isshin declares the meeting open and decides that since he is the chairman, he has the final say in everything. Karin complains about this, but he silences her by appointing her as staff director. He appoints Yuzu as lunch staff and Karin as the luggage carrier. He then says he cut his hair for the anniversary and asks them what they think of it, but they complain it is the same.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 16-17 The following day, as the family walks to the graveyard, Yuzu complains that the hill they are walking up is tough. Isshin tells her to do her best and not to give in, as he is with her. He then begins to climb the hill while standing on his hands. Karin tells Yuzu to ignore him, as it will never end if she encourages him. Isshin says she is naive and that he will not stop even if they do not look. He then slides passed Yuzu with his "Special Daddy Sliding Technique", noting that she is wearing polka-dot underwear. Karin kicks him, sending him back down the hill.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 6-7 At Masaki's graveside, while Karin is praying, Isshin declares that it is time for the annual Kurosaki Family Tombstone Domino Rally", with Isshin and Ichigo being the first match. Yuzu tells him to stop, saying that he will not get any dinner if he does it.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 1-2 Later, Isshin uses a chicken-shaped whistle to call Ichigo and the twins. Ichigo tells him to stop, as he can hear him even without the whistle. Ichigo asks him if Karin and Yuzu are there yet, but Isshin says that he has been blowing the whistle for a while. He tells Ichigo that if he was the only one that he was waiting on, he would have left for home without him. He sends Ichigo to find the girls. Ichigo refuses, saying it is tiring and that he should go himself. Isshin grabs Ichigo, asking if his little sisters are not precious to him and decides that they will split up search for them. He tells Ichigo to search in one direction, and then says he will stay there, prompting Ichigo to kick him. Isshin complains that Ichigo broke his jaw and asks if he looks as handsome as John Travolta like this. Ichigo then senses the reiatsu of a Hollow and runs off while Isshin wonders what is up with him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 20, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Isshin daje synowi radę While Ichigo is fighting Grand Fisher, Isshin waits inside a building with Karin and Yuzu, while Kon (in Ichigo's body), stays outside. Isshin notices that it has started to rain and wonders why he has not come in. He opens the door to call him in, but cannot find him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 24, strony 14-15 Isshin finds Ichigo at Masaki's grave and offers him an umbrella. When Ichigo refuses the offer, Isshin repeatedly pokes Ichigo in the head until he hits him back with it. Isshin notes that the time has gone passed quickly, and that it has already been ten years since Masaki died. Ichigo says that it has only been six years, to which Isshin replies that he was "so close". Ichigo loudly complains about this, causing Isshin to say that Masaki can rest easily if she sees him being so lively. When he starts smoking a cigarette, Ichigo says that he thought he had quit smoking when Karin and Yuzu were born. Isshin explains that Masaki complimented him when they started dating about his hand looking cool when he was smoking. He notes that this was the only time that she had complimented his looks. As a wynik, he smokes at her graveside every year on the anniversary of her death.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 7-11 Isshin tells Ichigo not to look so sad. When Ichigo asks why nobody blames him for Masaki's death, Isshin asks why he would blame Ichigo, saying that if he blamed her death on him, Masaki would become mad at him. He explains that Masaki was a woman who would die to protect her son. Isshin reminds Ichigo that he is the one that the woman he loved gave her life to protect. He then knees Ichigo in the back and tells him to live his life well and leaves.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 11-15 190px|thumb|left|Rodzina Kurosakich gotowa na show [[Don Kanonji|Dona Kanonjiego]] One Wednesday evening, Isshin brings the family to watch Don Kanonji's TV show when it comes to Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Rozdział 27, strony 15-16 When an earth-bound Plus begins to howl due to people trespassing on what he views as his territory, Isshin notices that Karin is annoyed and asks her what is wrong. She tells him that it is nothing.Bleach manga; Rozdział 28, strona 7 Once the show begins recording, Isshin excitedly tells Yuzu that it is starting. Yuzu tells him to be quiet.Bleach manga; Rozdział 28, strona 14 When Ichigo is stopped by security after jumping across the barriers, Isshin begins to cross the barrier too, but is caught by Yuzu, who tells him to stop.Bleach manga; Rozdział 29, strona 7 After the Earth-bound Plus becomes a Hollow, it shatters many of the hospital's windows, showering the crowd with glass. Isshin asks Yuzu and Karin if they were hit by the glass, telling them not to worry about him, as he is happy to die for their sake and collapses.Bleach manga; Rozdział 31, strony 5-6 Later, after Karin is protected from a Hollow by Sado, she brings Isshin to the spot where she left him so that he can help the injured Sado. However, Sado is gone and Isshin speculates that Karin lied about the injured man so that she could spend time with him, as he has been busy with work. He rips open his shirt and tells Karin to jump into it. Karin, however, punches him in the face and pins him to the ground. Isshin asks why she is pinning him in such a painful position, asking if it is a new way of expressing familial love.Bleach manga; Rozdział 44, strony 1-2 190px|thumb|right|Isshin daje Ichigo talizman When Ichigo and his friends gather for a fireworks festival on the first of August, the rest of the family, all wearing kimonos, come running up to Ichigo, knocking him down. Due to the girls' behavior, Ichigo asks if they are drunk. Isshin explains that a juice seller had used wine to dilute the juice instead of water. Isshin then tells the group that they saved a seat on the opposite bank of the river that morning, after giving up on the idea of sitting in a boat on the river as the police would catch them. Isshin invites Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, calling them "cute girls". When they say they will catch up later, Isshin heads off with the twins, and Ichigo's other friends.Bleach manga; Rozdział 68, strony 8-11 Later that night, Ichigo complains to a drunken Isshin about having to carry Karin and Yuzu. Isshin tells his son that he can enjoy that touch and that they did not wear any underwear under their kimonos. When Ichigo angrily asks him what he wanted to do to his daughters, he replies that it is just a joke and that he should not make such scary expressions. Ichigo tells him that he will be leaving for another week again and that he might not be back until the summer vacation ends. Isshin tells him that if he meets any good girls to remember to introduce them to him. Ichigo looks at his father, prompting Isshin to ask why he is giving him an "I'm very worried about what will happen when I'm gone look". He tells Ichigo that he will take care of everything at the house and that while he is still around, he would not allow anyone to hurt his family. He then notes that what he just said was cool and that it is a useful sentence. Ichigo asks if he is an idiot, saying that he is not worried at all.Bleach manga; Rozdział 68, strony 18-19 When Ichigo leaves for his "trip" during his summer vacation, Isshin once again tries to assault him only to miss, smashing his head into the pavement in the process. When Ichigo dismisses it, Isshin gives him a protective charm, telling him that Masaki gave it to him, and that it will bring him good fortune. Isshin tells him that he is lending it to him for his trip, and that he has to give it back when he returns. When Ichigo does not answer, Isshin tells him he will have to shave his beard if he loses it.Bleach manga; Rozdział 69, strony 11-14 Arrancar When Ichigo returns from Soul Society, Isshin attacks him in bed. Ichigo blocks the attack, earning praise from Isshin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strona 20 Ichigo returns the protective charm to Isshin, but he says that he does not want it and sews it into Ichigo's school uniform. Ichigo asks if he lied about Masaki having given him the charm, but Isshin changes the subject.Bleach manga; Rozdział 183, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Isshin i jego szaty Shinigami When Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon (who is in Ichigo's body), the charm Isshin gave Ichigo is activated, creating a barrier in between them. Isshin, wearing a Shinigami uniform, tells him to take it with him wherever he goes. He then turns his attention to Grand Fisher, telling him that Ichigo is not home and that he should play with him instead.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strony 16-19 When Grand Fisher questions who he is, Isshin apologizes and introduces himself.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 1-2 Hearing the name Kurosaki, Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo. Isshin confirms this and throws the charm to Kon, addressing him as Kon. Kon then asks how long Isshin has known about Kon taking Ichigo's place, and Isshin reveals that he has known since he saw him enter Ichigo's body in the graveyard, and further notes that he has never called him by Ichigo's name when he was in Ichigo's body. Grand Fisher states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo, and orders Isshin to hand him over. Isshin reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is, as Ichigo is no longer a kid, and that he had always been very relaxed with the rules in his house. Kon comments that he is very strict with Yuzu and Karin, wyniking in Isshin saying that girls and boys are very different. He then tells Grand Fisher that he came to kill him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 7-10 190px|thumb|right|Isshin i martwy Grand Fisher Grand Fisher begins to laugh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow, before transforming, growing in size. A shocked Kon says that Grand Fisher is nothing like the Menos he saw before. Isshin then reveals that Grand Fisher is an Arrancar, a Hollow who has removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. Grand Fisher draws his huge Zanpakutō, saying that the size of his sword shows the amount of power that he has, and then says that Isshin cannot win with his twig sized sword. Isshin smiles and challenges Grand Fisher to give it a try, drawing his own Zanpakutō. After Isshin and Grand Fisher clash, Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size; otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers. Isshin tells him to remember never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō. As Grand Fisher is falling, Isshin says that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he could understand that, calling him a kid.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 11-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 112 Kisuke Urahara appears, asking if Isshin had his revenge. Urahara comments that it has been a long time since they saw each other and says that he is relieved that he seems well. When Isshin asks what he is on about, Kisuke says that it would be problematic if he had become weaker and blamed him for it. Isshin replies that he would simply accept it if he became weak, rather than blaming him. Kisuke asks how it feels to take the form of a Shinigami after abandoning it twenty years ago, to which Isshin replies that it's "so-so". Kisuke then asks if his heart is now free of guilt. Isshin replies that he never hated Grand Fisher or any Hollow like that. The thing that he has not been able to get over during the last twenty years is that he was unable to save Masaki that night. Kisuke says that he has not changed and his attitude is similar to his son's, which Isshin denies.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 3-8 Isshin notes that the Visored have contacted Ichigo, as Kisuke predicted. Isshin explains that they are a group of ex-Shinigami that uses forbidden spells to acquire Hollow powers, and that they never found their base of operations or learned their goals. When Kisuke notes their contacting of Ichigo, Isshin says that they are preparing for the battles ahead, just like they are doing. Isshin tells Kisuke that they must have noticed the sudden growth of the Arrancar, commenting that Grand Fisher was a completely different level to the pseudo-Arrancar that they had been seen before, noting that Sōsuke Aizen, using the Hōgyoku must be responsible for their sudden growth. Isshin notes that Grand Fisher's reiatsu was imperfect, and równoczesnaludes that he is only an incomplete prototyp, created to test how it performs in combat. Isshin says that Aizen will finish his research soon and lead an army of Arrancar to take over the Menos Grande before destroying their world.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 8-14 thumb|left|190px|Isshin i Yuzu podsłuchują Ichigo i Rukię When Ichigo returns home from school, Isshin elbows him in the face, knocking him to the ground, surprising Isshin, who notes that he looks depressed. He says that he must have done poorly in an exam and tells him that Isshin "The Man" Kurosaki does not get upset by school exam wyniks, saying that grades are unimportant. He tells Ichigo that a high school student should be energetic and do things that are difficult to speak of, such as falling in love. Ichigo, however, says that he will stay in his room until dinner, prompting Yuzu to blame Isshin for not apologizing.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 7-9 When Rukia Kuchiki returns to the Kurosaki household, Isshin and Yuzu try to eavesdrop on her and Ichigo from his bedroom door. When Ichigo hears him talking to Karin, he scares them off.Bleach manga; Rozdział 197, strony 8-9 Rukia lies to Isshin and Yuzu about needing a place to stay, leaving Yuzu in tears. Isshin agrees that she should be allowed to stay at their house, saying that Rukia is always welcome. He then goes over to Masaki's memorial picture with Yuzu, telling it that they now have three daughters.Bleach manga; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2 The following morning, when Yuzu tells Isshin that she cannot find Ichigo, Isshin asks if Rukia is around. When Rukia appears and asks what is wrong, he notes that she is alright, while Yuzu tells her that Ichigo is missing.Bleach manga; Rozdział 214, strony 6-7 Later, when Isshin is doing the laundry, he finds Yuzu crying over Ichigo's disappearance. He attaches clothes pegs to his beard and calls himself a bearded daruma doll. Karin says that he already is one and pulls on the pegs, knocking Isshin to the ground.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 1-2 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Ryūken dyskutują o paleniu Kiedy Ichigo wyrusza do Hueco Mundo z Uryū i Sado, Isshin odwiedza Ryūkena Ishidę w Szpitalu Karakura. Ryūken pyta go jak się dostał do treningowej przestrzeni, nazywając go Kurosaki. Isshin zauważa, że ten po raz pierwszy nazwał go tak i pyta skąd zmiana nastawienia. Ryūken stwierdza, że Isshin nosi strój Shinigami i pyta, czy jego moce wróciły. Isshin odpowiada że tak myśli, i pyta, czy ma zamiar przeczytać pożegnalny list Uryū. Następnie pyta się go, czy pozwolił Uryū pójść. Ryūken odpowiada, że to nie jego sprawa, nieważne czy Uryū utrzyma swoje moce lub też nie żyje. Isshin stwierdza, że Ryūken jest złym ojcem, ale Ishida odpowiada, że na pewno lepszym od niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strony 9-12 Isshin przyznaje, że ma rację. Stwierdza, że Ryūken nadal pali, mimo że jest w szpitalu, ignorując znak "Nie palić" obok niego.Bleach manga; Tom 27, Rozdział 241, koniec rysunku rozdziału Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Interwencja Isshina After Aizen's defeat of the Shinigami captains, Aizen begins to goad Ichigo Kurosaki with everything he knows about him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strona 17 However, he is interrupted by Isshin, who appears on the battlefield between his son and Aizen and with his Zanpakutō drawn, stating that Aizen "talks too much".Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strony 18-19 As Ichigo calls out to him, Isshin turns to his son and headbutts him with enough force to send him flying over to a building where he almost falls of the roof but grabs hold of the side just in time. Isshin then moves to kick Ichigo off the side and then looks back at Aizen and retreats with his son. After getting enough distance and finding a place to hide, Isshin holds Ichigo down to keep him quiet prompting Ichigo to kick him in face. Ichigo then explains he knows enough to keep quiet he just could not breathe. Isshin assures his son that he is seeing correctly and that he knows he must have a lot of questions but they need to wait until later. Ichigo surprises Isshin by stating he has no questions and assumes that if he kept this secret he must have had his reasons to do so. He therefore decides to not force the issue and allow Isshin to explain when he wants to. Isshin compliments his son on talking so competently. Ichigo tells him to think nothing of it as someone else told him something similar and it helped at the time. He then thanks his father for bringing him back into a mood to handle the current situation. As Ichigo moves to attack Gin Ichimaru, Isshin goes on the offensive and attacks Aizen but his attack is blocked. Isshin then flicks his finger, sending Aizen back, crashing through several buildings.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398 As Isshin continues the assault, Aizen finds an opening and unleashes Hadō #63 Raikōhō on Isshin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 2-5 thumb|190px|right|Isshin walczy z Aizenem As their battle progresses, Isshin notices Aizen panting and that he is becoming less sharp and asks him if he is already at his limit. Aizen replies that he has reached his limit as a Shinigami and that his soul is being reformed, prompting Isshin to ask what he is talking about. Aizen responds that the will of the Hōgyoku has finally begun to understand what he desires.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 17-19 As Aizen elaborates, Isshin remarks that it still sounds like nonsense to him. Aizen continues, shocking Isshin with his claims. Their conversation is interrupted by Gin smashing Ichigo into a nearby building. Isshin tries to say something to Ichigo, but he tells his father not to talk to him and to stay out of his way, as he nearly has Gin. When the Hōgyoku begins to envelop Aizen, Ichigo asks Isshin what is happening, Isshin explains that he had been thinking to himself that he had no idea what was going on when Ichigo flew passed them, and that he still does not know. Ichigo says that he should know as he had been fighting him, causing Isshin to reply that he should ask Aizen, who is attacked from behind by Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 401, strony 10-19 Isshin and Ichigo stand shocked and watch, as Kisuke and Aizen battle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 402, strona 2 thumb|190px|left|Ichigo i Isshin wyruszają do prawdziwej [[Karakura|Karakury]] After Aizen transforms, Isshin attacks him from behind as he is talking to Urahara. Aizen, however, kicks his sword away. Urahara and Isshin attack him simultaneously and entangle him, allowing Yoruichi Shihōin to attack Aizen from above.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strony 6-14 The attack fails, however, when Aizen easily breaks the armor Yoruichi is wearing. Urahara and Yoruichi argue about how the armor, made by Urahara, had failed while Isshin awkwardly looks on. After the fighting resumes Urahara uses his Benihime's special abilities to immobilize and attack Aizen. Just as Aizen tells Urahara that such techniques would never affect him, Isshin appears right in front of Aizen and uses Getsuga Tenshō to slice the latter down the middle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 2 As the dusts settles, Isshin notes that Aizen's reiatsu was unreadable and it was like Aizen was not even really there. Upon finishing his statement, Aizen emerges with a large crack in his form's face, but otherwise unfazed. Aizen states that he understood that attack and declares that they will now come to understand his power. Aizen then defeats the trio. Along with Gin, he leaves for Soul Society to destroy the real Karakura Town. Managing to get back on his feet, Isshin goes to a shaken Ichigo. He tells his son to open a Senkaimon so that they can follow Aizen and reminds him of their job to protect Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strony 19-20 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo i Isshin pędzą do Karakury przez Dangai Ichigo just stands in shock, saying that there's no way to defeat the monster that Aizen has become. Isshin snaps him out of it by asking him if he plans to let something precious to him be destroyed again. With his son's resolve restored, Isshin and Ichigo enter the Dangai to follow Aizen.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 6-12 After entering, Isshin notices that Aizen has destroyed the Kōtotsu. Isshin then decides to take advantage of the warped time-space and tells Ichigo that he will teach him the "final" Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 15-18 Isshin explains to a confused Ichigo the nature of the Dangai's time distortion and its past as a penal colony, revealing that while they are inside the Dangai, time passes 2,000 times slower. He also reveals that it is thanks to Urahara's technological prowess that Ichigo's group were only thrown back in time a few days when they went to Soul Society to rescue Rukia rather than hundreds of years. Isshin informs Ichigo that he will hold suppress the Kōtotsu and embeds four implements, which are attached to his wrists by cord, into the wall of the Dangai. He says that he will use his own reiatsu to hold back the current, which he believes he can do for around 2,000 hours, nearly three months. He tells his son to use that time to get information from Zangetsu about the true nature of the "final" Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 3-8 thumb|190px|left|Isshin staje się zmęczony As Ichigo engages in Jinzen, Isshin tries to hit him, but Ichigo dodges. Isshin complains that being able to dodge proves that Ichigo's mind was not inside his sword and questions if he can converse with Zangetsu. Frustrated, Ichigo tells him that he has never gone to his inner world by meditating. Isshin tells him about [[Jinzen|'Jinzen']] and notes that all the techniques he has obtained thus far were probably obtained by forcing them with sheer power.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 1-10 Sometime later Ichigo receives a slash in his shoulder, indicating to Isshin he "did it". Isshin then warns him to be careful as this time around Zangetsu is going to be on a rampage.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 18-19 He then recalls that his Engetsu was the same way, making note that their Zanpakutō spirits do not want to teach them this technique and Ichigo will soon find out why.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strona 14 While Ichigo is battling in his inner world Isshin is slumped over on his knees as his spiritual power is ebbing to its last bit, he ponders why Ichigo is still training.Bleach manga; Rozdział 412, strona 20 Ichigo later arrives in Karakura in the Soul Society, carrying an unconscious Isshin,Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strona 17 sporting a much longer beard. Ichigo places his father on the ground, thanking him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strony 1-4 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Kon szuka po całym domu Nozomi Kujō i zagląda do toalety, a tam siedzi Isshin.Bleach anime; Odcinek 318 190px|thumb|right|Isshin przytula Yuzu Ichigo przedstawia Yuzu, Karin i Isshinowi Nozomi Kujō, że Rukia jest jej jedyną krewną, ponieważ jej rodzina się rozpadła. Yuzu błaga ojca, aby Nozomi została z nimi, porównując jej historię do tej z filmów. Isshin odpowiada, że gdyby ta historia nie była taka jak na filmach, i tak by pozwolił dziewczynie zostać. Isshin z dumą mówi do plakatu Masaki, że to tak jakby miał cztery córki naraz i porównuje to do haremu. Isshin, Karin i Yuzu idą na zakupy. Później, Orihime jest zaproszona przez Karin by zrobiła obiad. Isshin zgadza się, mówiąc, że będzie tatusiem dla wszystkich, zostając przy okazji uderzonym przez Ichigo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 330 Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|190px|left|Isshin wypada przez okno dzięki czuwaniu Ichigo Isshin yells for Yuzu to choose which tie looks better with his suit for her opening ceremony. When she replies "whichever", he reacts comically. He is later seen leaving with Yuzu and Karin for school.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 8-10 One day, when he goes to Ichigo's room to wake him up by pouncing on him, Ichigo's dodges his pounce, sending him all the way through the window. Isshin braces himself on the window and yells at his son for letting him go through the window, asking what he would do if he fell and died. Ichigo answers that he would just go to Soul Society. Isshin notes that Ichigo has finally come to terms with his father's poprzedniaious occupation, but Ichigo tells him that he would not have died falling from two stories. Ichigo tries to loosen Isshin's grip on the window, saying that he is having strange dreams recently because of him, demanding that he apologize. Surprised, Isshin asks about his dreams, but Ichigo says that he has already forgotten about them.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strony 2-4 When Ichigo is walking home one night, he spots Isshin meeting up with Urahara. Isshin seems to notice Ichigo's presence, as Urahara wonders what is wrong. Isshin then suggests they move away to have a private discussion elsewhere, to which Urahara agrees and they both move away.Bleach manga; Rozdział 441, strony 11-13 right|190px|thumb|Kisuke i Isshin Later, at the Urahara Shop, Urahara finishes with something, saying it is the last one and asks if Isshin is sure. Isshin says that he is getting annoying asking how many times Urahara needs to ask that. Urahara replies that it is a matter of a whether or not a parent robs his son of his future so it is common sense to confirm it several times. Isshin says that he knows and of course he is sure. Urahara then says that they will make their final move and a mysterious figure steps forth.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 18-19 Urahara afterwards mentions that once the mysterious shinigami inserts some of their reiatsu into the large glowing container, they are done. Isshin at this time is looking away, appearing upset.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strona 3 Later, Isshin, who is carrying a glowing, sword-like object walks through the moonlit streets with Urahara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strony 1-2 After Ichigo loses his Fullbring, he is stabbed through the chest. When he looks behind to see who did it, he sees Uruhara and his dad behind him. He asks if his dad was in on this betrayal as well. Isshin calls Ichigo an idiot, saying he didn't stab Ichigo. He tells Ichigo to look closely, and he should be able to see the form of the one who is holding the sword. It is revealed that Rukia stabbed Ichigo to give him his powers back.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strony 12-19 Ekwipunek : Są to wtyki w kształcie pręta, jak urządzenia o wielkości noży do rzucania. Są one przymocowane przez długie sznury do bransoletki noszone na nadgarstkach, 2 do bransoletki w sumie 4. Są one rzucane w Kōryū w Dangai, aby zatrzymać przepływ Kōryū. Zazwyczaj są wymagane dziesiątki Shinigami do wylania swojego Reiatsu by zatrzymać ciecz, ale potężny Shinigami może zrobić to sam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 8 Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Jak pokazano przez częste ataki na syna, Isshin jest bardzo wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem, który używa gołych dłoni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 190, strona 7 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Latające podwójne kolano, atak kolanami wykonany przez Isshina na swoim synu jako zabawną część walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 14 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Prosta technika pracy zrywu i prędkości wykonana przez Isshina na swojej córce idąc pod górę. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Technika, w której uderza się głową z taką siłą, że wysyła przeciwnika do tyłu na znaczną odległość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 8 frame|right|Isshin używa Oni Dekopin * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Technika, która prostym ruchem palca ma wystarczająco dużo siły fizycznej, aby wysłać przeciwnika na znaczną odległość z dość sporym pędem, żeby przebić się przez parę budynków. Jest na tyle silna, by zadziałać na Shinigami poziomu kapitana, który wszczepił w siebie Hōgyoku, jednak nie zadaje mu ona poważniejszych obrażeń. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Nawet bez swoich mocy Shinigami, Isshin może odnieść poważne obrażenia fizyczne (np. podczas walki z Ichigo zostaje wykopany przez Karin).Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strony 19-20 Ogromna moc duchowa: Isshin posiada znaczną ilość energii duchowej. Ichigo i Shinji są w stanie wyczuć jego silną obecność z dala od siebie. Kon jest również zaskoczony poziomem mocy Isshina, jak zabił Grand Fishera jednym ciosem swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 17-19 Korzystając ze swojego Reiatsu, jest zdolny do zatrzymania przepływu Kōryū w Dangai przez 2000 godzin (3 miesiące), zanim skończy się czas - coś, co zwykli Shinigami w normalnych warunkach mogą zrobić to w pewien czas.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 8 Mistrz walki mieczem: Pomimo rdzawych umiejętności, Isshin w szermierce jest nadal silny, co pozwoliło mu bez trudu przeciąć Grand Fishera i jego Zanpakutō jednym cięciem zapieczętowanym mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 16-19 Podczas walki z Aizenem, preferowany styl Isshina to kendō, który wykonuje dość sprawnie. Jest zdolny do złamania betonu na kawałki za pomocą jednego ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 3-4 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Technika miecza, gdzie pojedynczy atak mieczem tnie przeciwnika w pół od szczęki w dół długości ciała, aż cel jest przekrojony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 16-19 Mistrz Kidō: Isshin jest w stanie stworzyć oczarowane obiekty do działania w celu obrony przed wrogimi siłami, taki jak wielkiego Arrancara Grand Fishera. Jest również w stanie zbudować potężne bariery umożliwiające usuwać ślady Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 14 Ekspert Shunpo: Isshin posiada umiejętności w zakresie korzystania Shunpo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 7 Może również zachować szybkość przeciwników na palcach mimo ciągłych ataków. Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Isshina : Uchwyt rękojeści ma czerwony kolor, garda ma kształt wydłużonego sześciokąta. Jest przywiązany łańcuchem do pasa. Katana zakończona jest niebieskim frędzlem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 111 * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca nie jest znana. frame|right|Getsuga Tenshō :* : Podczas bitwy z Aizenem w Sztucznej Karakurze, Isshin użył Getsugi poprzez nagromadzenie energii duchowej z ostrza Zanpakutō i cięciem w dół swojego przeciwnika. W przypadku zastosowania przez Isshina, atak zniszczył część Sztucznej Karakury i pozostawił głęboki krater.Bleach manga; Rozdział 405, strony 19-20 * Bankai: Nieznane. Relacje Masaki Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki Karin Kurosaki Yuzu Kurosaki Ryūken Ishida Kisuke Urahara Występy w innych mediach Ciekawostki * Isshin jest wielkim fanem programu telewizyjnego Dona Kanonjiego. * Isshin je chętnie Imoyoukan. * Lubi Johna Lee Hookera. * Oprócz poważnych operacji, Isshin może robić w swojej klinice praktycznie wszystko. * Dzięki swoim medycznym znajomościom mógł zostać ekspertem Kidō. Cytaty * (Do Ichigo) "Gdy jesteś w liceum, powinieneś się zakochać lub robić rzeczy, o których nie mówi się rodzicom! * (Jak powyżej) "Około 90 procent wstydliwych rzeczy robi się w okresie godowym! * (Jak powyżej) "Twoje oceny się obniżyły? I co z tego? Cóż znaczą oceny? Oceny są gówna warte! * (Jak powyżej) "Żyj pełnią życia, Ichigo. Żyj najpełniej, starzej się najpełniej, łysiej najpełniej. I zejdź z tego świata długo po mnie i w miarę możliwości umrzyj z uśmiechem. Inaczej nie będę mógł spojrzeć Masaki w oczy. Nie bądź nijaki. Jesteś jeszcze zbyt młody, aby obnosić się wszędzie ze smutkiem. * (Isshin do plakatu zmarłej Masakai) "Matko, czy mam powstrzymać swojego syna, czy zostawić wszystko naturze? Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania de:Isshin Kurosaki en:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki fr:Isshin Kurosaki